MY LOVE STORY
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Una locura ella no era social, pero haberla conocido era lo mejor su banda los unió en un lazo muy fuerte. SIN LEMMON (no me gusta) SIN LIME, UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y FUERA DE CARÁCTER.
1. PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE

**CAPITULO 1**

***PRIMER DIA DE CLASE***

Llegaras tarde! – reclamo la señora haruno.

Ok mamá ya voy – contesto sakura – será un gran día- (claro si es que vuelvo a quedar con sasuke).

-000000-000000-888-888-0oooooo-0oooo-9 ...

Naruto!, Karin! … a la escuela – grito kushina desde el primer piso.

Karin a un no está lista mamá, la esperare – repitió naruto.

Claro que no ya me a liste vámonos – dijo karin.

Ok bye Mami - Dijeron que unisolo.

-000000000000000000…. EN LA ESCUELA …. 000000000000000-

Muy buenos días –dijo el maestro asuma- deberán sacar de esta bolsa el número de su curso, como ustedes están en segundaria alta ya seria, 9°1,9°2 y 9°3- termino por hablar – iniciemos .

Tu turno haruno- dijo asuma.

Mm…- dijo mientras revolvía los papeles – (mas vale) -9°1.

Gracias – dijo asuma –le toca a uzumaki naruto.

Eh ... 9 ° 3 - bye Naruto.

Ok ahora uzumaki karin.

Mm… 9°1 – dijo.

Le toca a neji – repitió.

9°2 – dijo con frialdad

Hinata se convertira usted - mostrar en vivo Asuma.

E- eh … 9°3- dijo la pelinegra sonrojada al saber que le iba tocado con el uzumaki.

Tenten – replico asuma.

Mm.,. 9 ° 2 - DIJO.

Inuzuka, Dijon Deutsc Garmin Topo.

9 ° 1 - Inuzuka le respondio.

Seguimos con sabaku no te-ma-ri- dijo asuma recordando lo problemática que fue el año pasado.

Mm ... 9 1 - bye Temari.

Bueno es turno de uchiha- dijo asuma mirándolo.

Mm… - suspiro revolviendo los papeles de la bolsa- 9°3!.

(Esto se debe a rayos joder!) - Piense volviéndose loca haruno interior.

Bueno quisiera ser rápido y por eso no todos están aquí los dividimos, y por ultimo una estudiante nueva ino yamanaka – dijo asuma apurándose.

E-h … -dijo yamanaka – eh 9-9°3.

Ok, y acabamos- dijo asuma rodeando los ojos.

-000000000000000000000-8888- EN 9°3-8888-0000000000000000000000-

Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es kurenai yuhi, y seré su maestra durante este año –dijo kurenai con una sonrisa en su rostro- les presentare una nueva estudiante nueva pasa.

E-h e-h mmm … soy ino yamanaka- dijo ino con nerviosismo – mu- mucho gusto.

Yo soy sasuke - DIJO Uchiha alzando de mano-Sasuke Uchiha.

Hilos Jajaja Mira y Aprende - bye Uzumaki - yo soy Naruto.

(Enserio ahora daba clases de presentarse y saludar quien se cree ese dobe era un chico muy raro) – pensó uchiha.

Chicos ya basta dan muy mala impresión – dijo kurenai, y todo el curso salto a carcajadas este sería un gran inicio de un perfecto destino.

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA!, NO PAREN **

**HOLIS!, SI SOY YO, UFF, BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER PROYECTO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**PD: ME ENCANTARIAN QUE LE DEN LIKE A LA PAGINA DE FAACEBOOK ES MIA BUSQUEN POR ALE-SAN , LUEGO LES DOY MI TWITTER.**

**BYE CUIDENSE.**

.


	2. RARO ENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 2**

***RARO ENCUENTRO***

Buenos días! – dijo tsunade desde su oficina por un micrófono- hoy abra pruebas musicales en el auditorio , también para futbol , porras y diferentes clubs .

Sasuke ¿a cuál te uniras? – pregunto sakura.

Iré al auditorio en la tarde , llevare mi guitarra- dijo uchiha con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿iras también?.

Sí, claro- dijo haruno.

Adios, tengo que ir a mi salón – se despidió uchiha.

Adios- dijo sakura.

-000-888 –EN 9º3-888-000-

Buenos días – saludo kurenai – espero le pongan atención a la clase.

(Hay que aburrido)- era lo que pasaba por la mente del uchiha –(porque no nos dan clase a fuera , sería lo mejor).

Y se la paso cuestionando la manera de dar clase, es que joder era muy aburrido y era tentador tener que ver el patio y no poder salir y sentir el aire en su piel.

-000-888-SONO LA CAMPANA-888-000-

Y ahora tenía que esperar mas no!, alto había sonado la campana receso por fin! .

Salio corriendo, como si el propio voldemort lo estuviera siguiendo .

Se comió su merienda y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

Oye sasuke ¿iras esta tarde al auditorio? – dijo uzumaki.

Sí, claro – dijo sasuke.

Todos iremos – respondió naruto.

-000-888- A LA SALIDA-888-000-

Te veo esta tarde, sasuke – dijo sakura.

Claro, vendré! – dijo uchiha.

-000-888-EN EL AUDITORIO-888-000-

Buenas tardes –dijo shizune- espero estén a la altura.

Mira, vino la chica nueva – dijo sakura- ¿Quién será la chica que tiene al lado?- pregunto haruno.

Su hermana, ella va en mi salón – dijo itachi el cual iría a su prueba de futbol – ella no es tímida, me sorprende que sean hermanas- termino por hablar y se fue.

Ohh, con que su hermana- lo único que pudo ver sakura era un estuche de un violín y a la hermana de ino sonreír, antes de ser llamada a pasar.

Que nos presentarás hoy - le dijo shizune.

Mm… cantare naturally de selena gomes sé que es una canción vieja pero me gusta – dijo haruno sonriendo- por cierto es a acapella.

Después de cantar sakura, temari hizo un acto con su bajo,gaara toco algo muy bello con su teclado , naruto toco su batería con mucho entusiasmo, y sin olvidar el fantástico acto de guitarra eléctrica de sasuke.

Es turno de Elsa yamanaka – dijo shizune – eres nueva verdad.

Si, señora que pena es que mi hermana me podría acompañar en el piano (clásico) – pregunto Elsa.

Claro! , pero ¿Tu tocas algún instrumento musical?- pregunto shizune.

Si, la guitarra acústica, el piano también y el bajo- respondió Elsa.

Inicia- le ordeno shizune.

LIBRE SOY – CARMEN SARAHI

El sonido de aquel piano era fantástico, era muy suave cargado de sentimientos.

Muchas gracias – dijo shizune con una sonrisa- me encanto!, siguiente… ino yamanaka.

E…mm yo – dijo ino parándose del piano.

Inicia- dijo shizune.

VAPOROUS – ELSIANE

El violín ese sonido, era muy bello es chica hacia magia con sus dedos.

Esperen! – dijo shizune poniendo sus manos en forma de stop- ven- cogió a naruto de brazo y lo puso justo detrás de la batería, trajo a temari y le puso el bajo y un micrófono justo al frente de ella, llevo a gaara y lo coloco detrás del teclado , puso dos micrófonos más al lado de temari y trajo a sakura y la puso justo al lado de temari frente a un micrófono , luego llevo a sasuke con su guitarra eléctrica, pero quedaba un lugar vacío al lado derecho de sakura y al lado izquierdo de sasuke, pero faltaba un vocalista!, ni lo pensó , llevo a ino y la puso en medio de sasuke y sakura.

Son una banda, NACIERON PARA TOCAR JUNTOS!

**CONTINUARA…**

Holis! ,este es el segundo capítulo para que se sientan mas a gusto escuchen las canciones .

Bye , bye los quiero!

By: ALE-SAN.


	3. ¿LA BANDA?

**CAPITULO 3**

***¿LA BANDA?***

-No! , nosotros ni nos conocemos – dijo temari.

-Es verdad yo solo conozco a sakura,sasuke y un poco a ino- dijo naruto.

-Pero eso no importa – dijo shizune- toquen una canción y verán, les daré 10 minutos para que se pongan de acuerdo.

-Ok ¿y que vamos a tocar?- pregunto sakura , sacando la incógnita a la mesa .

-Mmm, que tal rolling in the deep- dijo temari- de adele.

-Mmm, no – dijo naruto- no conozco muy bien ese ritmo.

-Ok, y que tal alice de avril lavinge – dijo haruno.

-Oigan, solo están pensando en sí mismos – dijo sasuke – que hay de gaara , y si él no se sabe el ritmo o de ino si no sabe la letra de la canción, recuerden que ella es la vocalista ,lleva el ritmo de la canción y yo que – dijo sasuke.

- tienes razón – dijo gaara en un tono más frio que sasuke.

- dejemos que ino decida- dijo temari- dale.

- E…mm que tal f...firework de Katy Perry – dijo ino-¿se la saben?.

-Yo si!, tiene un acorde súper a mi bajo- dijo temari.

- Yo también se me un poco la letra – dijo sakura.

-Si sonaría súper mi batería –dijo naruto.

- Claro! Yo se me toda la canción a demás mi guitarra sonaría muy bien- dijo uchiha sonriendo – ¿qué crees gaara?.

- Por mi estaría bien- dijo gaara.

- Ya! Que esperan – dijo shizune sonriendo.

Y en eso empezó ino a cantar con un sentimiento en verdad era hermoso.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,__  
__drifting through the wind__  
__wanting to start again?__  
__Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin__  
__like a house of cards,__  
__one blow from caving in?__Do you ever feel already buried deep?__  
__6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing__  
__Do you know that there's still a chance for you__  
__'Cause there's a spark in you__You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine__  
__Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Era hora del coro, lleno de notas altas una más que otra con sentimiento fulgor todos tocaban perfecto definitivamente tal vez si nacieron para tocar juntos.

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on, show 'em what you're worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y__Baby, you're a firework__  
__Come on, let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"__  
__You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own__You don't have to feel like a waste of space__  
__You're original, cannot be replaced__  
__If you only knew what the future holds__  
__After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed__  
__So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road__  
__Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow__  
__And when it's time, you'll know_

Y para cerrar con broche de oro.

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on, show 'em what you're worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y__Baby, you're a firework__  
__Come on, let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"__  
__You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own__Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
__Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

-Perfecto -grito shizune.

-000-888-000-888- UNAS HORAS DESPUES-888-000-888-000-

-Jajajaja, perderas uzumaki ni siquiera tienes equipo – dijole dijo kiba a naruto.

-Claro que si yo te ganare – dijo naruto.

- Nunca lo harás- le respondió kiba de forma diabólica.

-000-888-000-888- EN OTRO LUGAR-888-000-888-000-

"_LOS NECESITO VENGAN RAPIDO A ICE CREAM"_

_DE: NARUTO._

Este mensaje fue enviado a los móviles de todos, sakura, gaara, temari, sasuke y ino.

-000-888-000-888-EN ICE CREAM-888-000-888-000-

- Para ¿que nos quieres? , naruto- dijo sakura la cual tenía una remera rosa claro con un bolsillo arriba al lado izquierdo, y unos jeans blancos con unos converse azules.

- Si ¿Qué rayos quieres?- dijo temari la cual tenía una braga color beige, una camisa polo blanca y unas sandalias beis.

-Mmm… y para que nos quieres –dijo gaara el cual tenía un jean negro con un buzo rojo y con unos converse negros.

- Oye dobe que necesitas –dijo uchiha sentándose en la mesa, el cual tenía unos jeans negros con una camisa azul marino, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos nike azul oscuro .

-M… hola lo siento por llegar tarde – dijo ino, la cual tenía un vestido escotado de flores rosadas y lilas con un torero café y un fajón en la cintura café también con unas botas hasta la rodilla.

-Ya llegaron todos-dijo uzumaki- necesito que ayuden con la banda.

- No ya te dijimos que es una estupidez – dijo haruno.

- Los inscribí en el baile de primavera, y en el de invierno y hallowen , venceremos a _TODAY HAPPY_!- dijo naruto gritando.

-Oye, cállate dobe –dijo sasuke- oigan que tal si tocamos aquí.

-Seria, muy buena práctica-dijo temari.

-Oigan pero el baile de primavera es en una semana- dijo haruno.

- Por esa razón tenemos que tocar aquí – dijo sasuke.

-¿Qué vamos a tocar? – dijo sakura.

- Ino ¿te sabes bad romance de lady gaga ?.

-Creo que si – dijo ino.

-Señor! – dijo naruto .

-Ohh hola naruto ¿que necesitas?-.

-¿Oye podemos tocar aquí?- le pregunto naruto .

- Claro toquen, allí están los minstrumentos-.

-Ok gracias- agradeció uchiha.

Y comenzó el sonido era muy bello, era una increíble voz notas muy altas cantadas con demasiado sentimiento.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
__Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
__Want your bad romance_

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

_want your loving  
and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance._

Era increíble sonaba y el final era mucho mejor.

- Fantastico, son increíbles – exclamo alguien y todos sonrieron y aplaudieron.

-Por favor otra canción – grito otro.

- Si vuelvan a tocar.

-Otra canción son increíbles.

- ok, y ahora ¿qué vamos a tocar? –pregunto ino.

- ino ¿te sabes "_this moment"_ de Katy Perry ?- pregunto sakura, naruto asintió.

-Si ¿la saben tocar? – pregunto yamanaka.

- Yo sí y temari también ¿ y tú sasuke ?- dijo gaara.

- Claro!.

_Can you tell me, who called the race?__  
__Can anyone stay in one place?__  
__And when you get to the finish line__  
__Will you wish for more time?__  
__I say one day__  
__One day you will__  
__But maybe one day you will find__  
__That you just can't push rewind_

Definitivamente eran perfectos, tocaban fantástico, no cabía duda ellos encajaban perfecto.

_All we have is this moment__  
__Tomorrow's unspoken__  
__Yesterday is history__  
__So why don't you be here with me?__  
__All we have is this moment__  
__To put our love into motion__  
__Yesterday is history__  
__So why don't you be here with me?__  
__Be here with me now__Do you ever think that, we're just chasing our tails?__  
__Like life is one big fast treadmill__  
__And we pop what is prescribed__  
__If it gets us first prize__  
__But you know who I, who I think will win__  
__Are the ones that love loving__  
__Are the ones that take the time__All we have is this moment__  
__Tomorrow's unspoken__  
__Yesterday is history__  
__So why don't you be here with me?__  
__All we have is this moment__  
__To put our love into motion__  
__Yesterday is history__  
__So why don't you be here with me?__  
__Be here with me now__Be here with me now__  
__'Cause refuge check is right now, right in front on you__  
__Don't let the clock, the clock tell you what to do__  
__Refuge check is right now, I'm in front of you__  
__Baby don't blink and miss__This moment__  
__Tomorrow's unspoken__  
__Yesterday is history__  
__So why don't you be here with me?__  
__All we have is this moment__  
__To put our love into motion__  
__Yesterday is history__  
__So why don't you be here with me?__  
__Be here with me now_

La gente se volvía loca gritaban que ellos eran maravillosos increíbles en una palabra perfectos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA ESPERO LES ALLÁ GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ME TARDE UN POCO, RESPECTO A LO DE SI SOY UNA CHICA DE PRIMARIA NO YA SALÍ DE PRIMARIA, VOY EN SÉPTIMO GRADO CON EXCELENTES NOTAS NO DECEPCIONO A MIS PADRES GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE SI ME PARO A LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO SI LO HAGO ACENTOS O NO ES DE LA MANERA EN LA QUE LO LEES ,EN FANFICTION NO LLEVO EXPERIENCIA DE AÑOS HAY QUE APRENDER CRITICAS O NO CRITICAS INSULTOS O NO DEBERÁS YO NO SOY MUY DE TOMARME LAS COSAS ENSERIO Y PUES SI LES MOLESTA QUE AUN SIGA EN LA PREPA LO SIENTO MUCHO NO PUEDO HACER NADA HASTA QUE ACABE LA SECUNDARIA , BUENO ESPERO LES ALLÁ SIDO DE AGRADO.**

**BY: ALE - SAN**


	4. LA PRIMAVERA SE ACERCA

**CAPITULO 4**

***LA PRIMAVERA SE ACERCA***

-Que bien, ayer súper ice cream se llenó- dijo gaara.

-Es cierto estoy segura que en el baile de primavera nos verán todos!- dijo sakura.

-Normalmente hubiera dicho que esto es estúpido-agrego temari- pero es extremadamente divertido.

-Sakura, ¿no te ibas a inscribir para reina de la primavera?- le pregunto naruto.

- Quería, pero es el mismo día de la presentación lo recuerdan – le respondió.

-No importa tocaremos mucho antes- dijo temari.

-Está bien, a fin de clases me postulare- dijo decidida.

000-888-000-888-EN OTRO LUGAR-888-000-888-000

-Oye ino – le grito sasuke.

- Eh… sí.

-Qué te parece esta canción se la escribí a… (Mejor no le digo).

-… A sakura, ya lo sé- le complemento.

-Ohh te informas rápido – le dijo sonriendo.

- No nadie me dijo… solo tu cara de enamorado-le respondió.

-No me gusta… es que bueno… me gusta pero apareció otra chica y pues estoy muy confundido.

-Ohh!.. Creo que sasuke uchiha me logro asombrar, no sabía que también tocaras guitarra acústica.

-¿La escucharas?

- Claro. **%OIGAN SUPONGAMOS QUE LA CANCIÓN LA ESCRIBIÓ EL%**

_Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver__  
__daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil,__  
__mis botas y mi fe __Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad__  
__tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor__  
__mi corazón __Y si no fuera por ti__  
__yo no podría vivir__  
__en el vacío de estos días de no saber __Y si no fuera por ti,__  
__yo no sería feliz__  
__Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir __Y es que solo con saber__  
__que al regresar__  
__tu esperarás por mí__  
__aumentan los latidos de mi corazón __Volverte a ver es__  
__todo lo que quiero hacer__  
__volverte a ver__  
__para poderme reponer __Porque sin ti__  
__mi vida yo no soy feliz__  
__porque sin ti__  
__mi vida no tiene raíz__  
__ni una razón para vivir __Lo único que quiero es poder regresar__  
__Poder todas las balas esquivar y sobrevivir__  
__tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición__  
__por eso regresar a ti__  
__es mi única misión __Y si no fuera por ti__  
__yo no podría vivir__  
__en el vacío de estos días de no saber __Y si no fuera por ti__  
__yo no sería feliz__  
__como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir __Y es que solo con saber que al regresar__  
__tu esperarás por mi__  
__aumentan los latidos de mi corazón __Volverte a ver__  
__es todo lo que quiero hacer__  
__volverte a ver__  
__para poderme reponer __Porque sin ti__  
__mi vida yo no soy feliz__  
__porque sin ti__  
__mi vida no tiene raíz__  
__ni una razón para vivir __Eres todo lo que tengo__  
__y no me quiero morir__  
__sin poder otra vez__  
__volverte a ver __Porque sin ti__  
__mi vida yo no soy feliz__  
__porque sin ti mi__  
__vida no tiene raíz __Volverte a ver__  
__es todo lo que quiero hacer__  
__volverte a ver__  
__para poderme reponer__  
__Porque sin ti mi vida__  
__yo no soy feliz__  
__porque sin ti__  
__mi vida no tiene raíz__  
__ni un razón para vivir_

-Y¿ cómo te pareció?.

-estoy segura que a sakura le gustara-le dijo ino.

- Deberás lo crees.

-claro que si lo creo.

000-888-000-888-CON SAKURA-888-000-888-000

- Muchas gracias rectora tsunade no la decepcionare – dijo haruno.

-Más vale sakura no dejo postular a cualquiera.

- De nuevo muchas gracias con su permiso adiós.

-Adiós. 

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA AMORES EH ESPERO LES ALL****Á**** GUSTADO EL CAP****Í****TULO, CON RESPECTO A OTROS TEMAS, MIS PANES DE YUCA SI LES PARECE MALA LA HISTORIA Y CLARO LA FORMA DE ESCRIBIRLA NO SE PONGAN DE MASOQUISTAS A VERLA SI NO LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA NO LA LEAN , 2DA COSA A TRATAR DEBER****Á****S A M****Í**** ME ENCANTA LA LIBRE EXPRESI****Ó****N TANTO COMO F****Í****SICA A VERBAL , PERO NO QUIERO QUE MI CUTRE HISTORIA COMO LLAMAN ,SE VUELVA UN SISTEMA AUTOMATIZADO PARA DISCUTIR , SI LES PARECIÓ ALGO MALO Y ****Ó****SEA GAS, QUE S****É**** QUE PARA ALGUNOS ES TODA LA HISTORIA , COM****É****NTELO PERO DE BUENA FORMA COMO YO LES HABLO , NO INTERESA ,ES QUE POR FAVOR YO TENGO 10 HORAS DE ESCUELA SI NO ME CREEN ALL****Á**** USTEDES, Y APARTE DE LAS 10 HORAS, TAREAS ,YOUTUBE Y DE PASO FANFICTION ES MUCHO PARA UNA CHICA DE 13 A****Ñ****OS SI NO LES GUSTA LA CUTRE HISTORIA Y MI ORROGRAFIA NO LA LEAN , BUENO SIN M****Á****S ESPERO SE SIENTAN BIEN BY : ALE ****–**** SAN**

**PD. ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN SI QUIEREN CLARO SE LLAMA VOLVERTE A VER DE JUANES, NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTARÁ MUCHO MEJOR EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO: CITA PARA EL BAILE.**


	5. BAILE DE PRIMAVERA: PARTE 1

**CAPITULO 5**

***BAILE DE PRIMAVERA***

**PARTE 1**

-Sakura hoy es la votación para reina del baile- le dijo temari.

-Oh si espero ganar-.

-Hola chicas- dijo naruto.

-Hola naruto votaras por mí?- pregunto sakura.

-Oh si claro que lo hare!-.

**-EN OTRO LUGAR-**

-Sasuke puedo preguntarte algo?-Le dijo ino.

-Oh si claro que-.

-Ya invitaste a sakura al baile? -.

-No creo que deba ir con sakura-.

-QUE?! Pero la canción era para ella-.

-Si, lo era pero no sé qué decir o hacer-.

-Oh… bueno adiós-.

**- CON SAKURA-**

-Hey saku, ¿ya te invitaron al baile?- dijo temari.

-NO!, y el baile es hoy-.

-Quien crees que te invitara-.

-Pues es obvio que rock lee pero…-.

-Pero qué?-.

-Quería ir con sasuke, ¿y a ti ya te invitaron?-.

-Si!... Shikamaru-.

-¿y que respondiste?-.

-Que sí!, mm… el me gusta-.

-QUE! SHIKAMARU!-grito sakura.

-CALLATE BAKA! MINIMO LO ESCUCHO TODO TOKIO!-.

-Ohh lo siento es que no me lo esperaba-dijo haruno- ya que a gran parte del cole le gusta a sasuke.

-Eso es cierto-.

**- CON NARUTO –**

-Hey, hinata- dijo naruto.

-S-si-.

-¿irías al baile conmigo?-.

-Mmm s-si- se sonrojo parecía una gran manzana.

-No te escuche hinata-.

-S-si-.

-Ok te veo en el baile-.

**-CON INO-**

**-**Que ocurre gaara?- pregunto ino.

**-**Mmm es que quería invitar a una chica pero ni idea de cómo decírselo.

**-**Mm … En el amor no hay nada como ser directo díselo-.

**-**Gracias y ahora como te decimos, cupido! -.

**-**Jajaja no! Adiós-.

**- SE VA-**

**- CON SASUKE-**

**INO POV**

Y si allí estaba tal y como lo había dejado sentado al lado del árbol de sakura sin nada más que su duda era obvio que estaba muy en cariñado con haruno pero? Porque rayos no la invita es que joder eso es irritante saber que se quieren ambos y no están juntos es un desastre.

-Oye romeo sigues con la misma polémica, invítala ya!-le dije.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo no te confunde otra persona, y que ¿ya te invitaron?- me pregunto pero la respuesta era obvia.

-No iré!, nadie me ha invitado y de paso no eh comprado el vestido y para que comprar vestido si nadie te invi…- me interrumpió.

-¿vas al baile conmigo?- me pregunto uchiha.

**- CON SAKURA-**

**-**Sabes que hare me quedare a esperar a que venga y me invite eso hare…- interrumpida-

-Lo lamentamos haruno se rumorea que en el parque n°5 el de los árboles de sakura, sasuke invito a la chica nueva de 9°3- dijo una de las fans girls del uchiha.

-QUE?!

**CONTINUARA…**

**SI, lo sé muy corto el capítulo pero para la 2da parte tengo mucha acción, jaja no bye cuídense**

**By. Ale-san**


End file.
